


Shattered Skin

by BethT4



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, F/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING:- SELF HARM-Will was sure he was in control, that was until he was caught in the act.
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Shattered Skin

Will let out a shaky breath, a knife in one hand and nothing in the other. He lowered the knife to his wrist.

Everything comes to this. 

He spends his days wishing to go home, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He spends his time, waiting to satisfy himself. He drags the dagger across his skin.

One.

The blood dripped slowly over the kitchen counter, his focus clearer, the feeling was, exhilarating. He grinned softly.

Two.  
  


The blade slid with ease, deeper than the first. He began to lower the knife once again. He didn’t want to stop. 

Three.

He was going to be fine, he smiled at the new set of lines carved into his wrist. Red blood dripped down.

Four.

The door opened. The new slit was messy, the blood smeared over his perfect skin. The knife toppled onto the counter in surprise.

“Kym!”

Kym turned to him, dinner in her arms. A sweet smile on her face. She grinned. As she opened her eyes, she saw the sight before her. Blood. Her eyes widened as she slowly began to realize what had just happened. She met his eyes as both gazed in fear.

“Kym, I-”

Tears began to surface. He began to wipe them away to see her clearly, only to shed blood onto his cheeks.

She dropped her basket, and he stumbled away. His brain clouded with chaotic thoughts. She’s seen what has become of him.

“Kym, I’m so- I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s become of me,” he managed to choke out.

His tears blinded him, as she grasped his clean arm.

“WILLIAM! STOP,” her voice cracked.

-

He was on the floor. Kym by his side, tracing his fingers. One arm bandaged. One arm clean.

“Why’d you have to go and ruin your pretty skin? Promise me you won’t do it again,” she whispered into his chest.

He could feel the tears rising.

“I won’t do it again,” he easily lied.

“Promise me,” she muttered, louder this time.

She lifted her head and stared intently at him. He shook his head.

“PROMISE!” She demanded him. 

Her broken voice, tears in her eyes, the worry, the concern. She tightly squeezed his wrist, not hard but enough to cause him to yelp.

“Fine! Dang it, woman! I promise,”

She let go of her grip. Sighing, she brought her hand up to his cheek.

“See, it wasn’t so hard was it?” she whispered lightly into his ear, kissing his cheek.

She wrapped his arms around him. Her warm embrace comforted him as exhaustion began to catch up.

She muttered under her breath, “I love you, Will," as he fell asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I am living for writing a suicidal Will.


End file.
